true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Stackhouse
| Last=* | Appearances=*80 episodes (see below) | Status=* | Origin=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=*Police Officer *Road Crew Supervisor (formerly) *High School Quarterback (formerly) | Species=*Human | Powers=*None | Family= *Niall Brigant - Ancestor *John William Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) *Jonas Stackhouse - Ancestor (deceased) *Earl Stackhouse - Grandfather (deceased) *Adele Stackhouse - Grandmother (deceased) *Bartlett Hale - Great-uncle (deceased) *Francis Stackhouse - Great-uncle (deceased) *Corbett Stackhouse - Father (deceased) *Michelle Stackhouse - Mother (deceased) *Sookie Stackhouse - Sister *Hadley Hale - First cousin *Hunter Savoy - First cousin, once removed Violet Mazurski - Ex-Lover (destroyed) * Brigette Stackhouse - Wife *3 Unnamed Daughters *Unnamed Brother-in-law *Unborn Nephew or Niece |Actor=*Ryan Kwanten *Labon Hester (young) |Gender=* }} Jason W. Stackhouse is a major character in the series True Blood. Played by starring cast member Ryan Kwanten, Jason debuts in in the series' first season, and has remained a prominent character through the series' second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. He is one of only four characters to appear in every episode; the other three being Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton and Lafayette Reynolds. Personality Jason is the older brother of Sookie Stackhouse. For the first three seasons, he works alongside Hoyt Fortenberry and Lafayette Reynolds on a road crew. Since Season 4, he is the deputy of the Renard Parish police department. Jason is a former high school football player, and is known around his small town of Bon Temps as the local womanizer, having bedded nearly every young woman in town. He is caring and brave, but can also be very impulsive, which has manifested as rushing headfirst into danger on several situations. His impulsive nature has often led him down negative paths, and has been expressed with an on/off bigotry against vampires which includes a temporary membership with the anti-vampire church, the Fellowship of the Sun. Although Jason is not uneducated or mentally incompetent, he is often portrayed as slow-witted and makes many comical semantic errors and malapropisms, such as ""It's like if a tree falls in the woods, it's still a tree, ain't it?" However, he has an enduring desire of self-improvement, and always strives to become a better person. This leads him to overcoming an addiction to vampire blood by quitting cold turkey, and, later on, joining the local police force (although, he initially attempts to cheat his way in). Jason is fully human, but he is of Fae heritage, having descended from Niall Brigant, the king of his Fae tribe. Although he is not a Faerie, remnants of his heritage have been expressed through being exceptionally good-looking and being naturally seductive. Throughout the series, Jason has had numerous girlfriends and sexual conquests; he has arguably had the most sex scenes of anyone else in the cast. However, his inability to maintain a relationship for more than a few weeks has troubled him greatly, and he takes to heart when his former best friend, Hoyt Fortenberry, angrily tells him that his personality is too deficient for a long-term relationship. Biography Jason Stackhouse/Background|Background Jason Stackhouse/Season 1|Season 1 Jason Stackhouse/Season 2|Season 2 Jason Stackhouse/Season 3|Season 3 Jason Stackhouse/Season 4|Season 4 Jason Stackhouse/Season 5|Season 5 Jason Stackhouse/Season 6|Season 6 Jason Stackhouse/Season 7|Season 7 Powers and Abilities Jason is fully human, but he is of Fae heritage, having descended from Niall Brigant, the king of his Fae tribe. Although he is not a Faerie like his sister, remnants of his heritage have been expressed through being exceptionally good-looking and being naturally seductive. As a former high school football quarterback, Jason has remained very athletic and maintains his fitness levels with a strict workout regimen. Due to his training as a police officer and his short stint in a paramilitary group, -- the Soldiers of the Sun -- he is quite proficient at hand-to-hand combat, and is a very accurate shot with firearms. In the book series the Southern Vampire Mysteries, Jason is turned into a werepanther, and, as such, can shift at will from human form to panther. In the HBO series, this does not occur because the Panther, like werewolves and shapeshifters, must be inherited. Quotes * "Sometimes the right thing to do is the wrong thing. I know I did the right thing." * "Everyone in this town ain't what they're supposed to be. So... you turn into a panther. I love you." * "You got no right being in my head. That's... trespassing." * "I didn't think I was smart enough to get depressed." * "Every time I keep looking at you two I see big ole bullet holes in your heads." * "What am I thinking about right now - like in my brain?" * Hoyt "If you and me are gonna be roommates, there's a certain amount of pussy overflow you just have to get used to dealing with." * "It's like if a tree falls in the woods, it's still a tree, ain't it?" * "Sometimes you need to destroy something to save it. That's in the Bible... or the Constitution." * "Evil is making the premedicated choice... to be a dick!" *"Will you listen to me?! I've got gout... of the dick!" Images Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fellowship of the Sun Category:Fairies Category:Fangbangers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Stackhouse Family